Comic-Con 2011 and 2012
.]] The San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 and 2012 were multimedia conventions that played host to upcoming comic book and major motion picture and television announcements. The 2011 San Diego Comic-Con began Thursday, July 21 and ended July 24. The 2012 San Diego Comic-Con began Thursday, July 12, 2012 in San Diego, California and ended July 15, 2012. Among the films and comic books announced at both yearly conventions, a teaser preview of Guillermo del Toro's Pacific Rim (formerly Still Seas) was previewed for major audiences in San Diego. History San Diego Comic-Con 2011 Before shooting even began, news of the film first reached the mainstream at the 2011 Comic-Con, where Guillermo del Toro and Travis Beacham had a small panel with cast Idris Elba, Charlie Hunnam and Charlie Day.SDCC 2011: PACIFIC RIM Logo and Guillermo Del Toro Discusses the FilmComic Con 2011: Guillermo Del Toro Shows Off Pacific Rim Logo, Title Treatment Little to nothing on the film was revealed beyond a title treatment and the symbol of what would be late recognized as the emblem for the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. del Toro discussed some detail of the film's story, primarily how humanity would react to being attacked by a massive monsters destroying cities and homes. He also promised to commit to film the "the finest fucking monsters and robots" the audience would see. He later praised Legendary pictures for their contribution to the film and making it possible to film. San Diego Comic-Con 2012 During the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con, Pacific Rim and its cast and crew recieved a massive panel in Hall H on the same day as The Hobbit, Man of Steel, and Iron Man 3. Production stills, concept art, and some rough footage was revealed to attendees, who also got to partake in a Question and Answer segment with del Toro, Charlie Hunnam, Charlie Day, Ron Perlman and Rinko Kikuchi. Footage of Pacific Rim was specifically edited for the convention's panel. The footage was shown to a packed house in Hall H, and only to them. It's not available anywhere else, so those who weren't in attendance had to wait for the debut trailer. Videos Comic-Con 2011 Pacific Rim Comic-Con Exclusive Guillermo Del Toro|Pacific Rim Comic-Con Exclusive Guillermo Del Toro File:SDCC 2011 EXCLUSIVE VIDEO Ron Perlman talks 'Conan the Barbarian' and 'Pacific Rim'|SDCC 2011 EXCLUSIVE VIDEO Ron Perlman talks 'Conan the Barbarian' and 'Pacific Rim' Comic-Con 2012 Pacific Rim, San Diego Comic Con 2012|Full Pacific Rim Panel File:Pacific Rim Interview- Guillermo del Toro, Charlie Hunnam, Ron Perlman File:Pacific Rim Guillermo del Toro and Cast Interviews - Comic-Con 2012|Interviews with Guillermo del Toro and the cast. File:Charlie Hunnam and Rinko Kikuchi Exclusive Interview Comic Con FandangoMovies File:Charlie Hunnam and Rinko Kikuchi Talk Pacific Rim At Comic Con 2012 Gallery Comic-Con 2011 File:Pacific_Rim_Comic_Con_2011-01.jpg|Pacific Rim's logo as presented at the Comic-Con 2011 panel. File:Pacific_Rim_Comic_Con_2011-02.jpg|Pan Pacific Defense Corps emblem Comic-Con 2012 Pacific_rim_comic_con_2012.jpeg|del Toro, Hunnam, Day, and Perlman Rinko_Kikuchi_Charlie_Day_Comic-Con_2012.jpg|Charlie Day, Ron Pearlman, Rinkio Kikuchi Rinko_and_Charlie_Comic-Con_2012.jpg|Rinko Kikuchi and Charlie Day Comic-con-2012-pacific-rim-panel.jpg|Guillermo del Toro and Charlie Hunnam Rinko_Kikuchi_Comic-Con_2012.jpg|Rinko Kikuchi Pacific_Rim_Comic-Con_2012.jpg|Comic-Con 2012 Day 2 Cast Portrait (featured in Entertainment Weekly) Pacific_Rim_Drivesuit_Display_Comic-Con_2012.jpg|American (Gipsy Danger) and Russian (Cherno Alpha) Drivesuits on display. Pacific_rim_armor.jpeg Drivesuit.jpg External Links *Cinema Blend - Pacific Rim Comic Con 2012 Live Blog *MovieLine - Pacific Rim: The Characters and Robotic 'Engineering Feats' of Guillermo Del Toro's Monster Sci-Fi Pic *EW - 'Pacific Rim' Comic-Con panel: Giant robots! Giant monsters! Giant monster 'American Idol'! *Spinoff Online - CCI: Guillermo Del Toro Debuts First Footage From Pacific Rim References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Real Life Category:Film Category:Tie-Ins Category:San Diego Comic-Con